scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Kerr Avon
Kerr Avon was a highly intelligent, aloof, and sarcastic computer expert who was utterly self-serving in almost all of his endeavors. History Kerr Avon was born on Earth. While living there -- for a time -- he used his technological skills on behalf of the Terran Federation. In this way, he contributed to their efforts to rediscover transporter technology. These efforts ultimately failed and Avon rejected the Federation, turning to a life of crime instead. During this career, he fell in love with a woman named Anna Grant who he let in on his plans to embezzle 500 million credits from the Federation. This would have been the largest heist in Earth's history, had he not been caught. Avon sought to escape Earth with Anna, but was shot by Federation agents pursuing him. Forced to lie low, he caught word that Anna had been betrayed by an officer named Bartholomew and killed by the infamous torturer and executioner called Shrinker. Eventually, Avon was apprehended and placed aboard the prisoner transport ship [[the London|the London]]. Here, he met Roj Blake and assisted in efforts to free the prisoners -- if only to save himself. Due to their disruptive behavior Avon, Blake, and Jenna Stannis were sent aboard an alien spaceship. The trio quikcly took advantage of this opportunity and stole the ship themselves, naming it [[the Liberator|the Liberator]]. Despite Avon's objections, Blake insisted upon taking the vessel to Cygnus Alpha to rescue the other prisoners. Though Avon resented Blake's idealism and need to fight against the Terran Federation, he largely went along with the crew's missions and even proved vitally important at times. Eventually, one mission brought the crew to Albian, where Avon was forced to work with Del Grant to prevent the planet from being destroyed. Though this helped heal the rift left by Anna's death, it dredged up painful memories that would begin to influence Avon's actions more frequently. Avon's skills as a leader were also becoming quite apparent, despite himself, and he eventually became the de facto second-in-command of the Liberator. It was because of this that, following Blake's disappearance during the Intergalactic War, Avon became the leader of the crew. In this role, he caught Servalan's attention and she quickly found she respected him and -- on more than one occasion -- tempted him with offers of partnership. As the commander, Avon was less interested in political actions than Blake had been -- but he was driven by his personal desire for vengeance on Shrinker. This was interrupted by a distress call from Auron that proved vitally important, but after saving a handful of survivors, Avon returned to his goal. He ultimately found Shrinker, and learned that the torturer had not killed Anna but that Bartholomew was responsible. He next sought out Bartholomew's identity -- a quest that led him back to Earth, where he encountered Anna Grant herself and learned that she was, truthfully, Bartholomew and had faked her own death. These events left Avon perhaps a bit more embittered against the Federation. Because of this, he was determined to undermine Servalan's warmongering schemes between Teal and Vandor. After this, he began receiving encoded messages from Blake. Determined to find his friend, Avon set out for Terminal -- only to discover the messages were fake. The Liberator did not survive the journey, and the crew were stranded on the artificial planet until they were rescued by Dorian and the spaceship Scorpio. Dorian had his own plans for the crew, which Avon foiled by killing the psionic receptacle for Dorian's impurities. Dorian immediately aged over 200 years and perished. Avon made upgrading Scorpio ''his next priorities, equipping it with a functional teleport system. Once the ship was active again, Avon learned of the Federation's rapid expansion and its pacification programme and began taking a more active role in fighting against them. To that end, he recruited leaders of independent worlds and scientists to help resist -- but his other tactics put him at odds with the rest of the crew. When Avon's plans fell apart, he sought out Roj Blake one more time -- finding reliable intel that he could be found on Gauda Prime. Blake was posing as a bounty hunter, which led Del Tarrant to believe he had betrayed the ''Liberator's crew. With this news from Tarrant, Avon shot and killed Blake -- only to learn immediately after this that they had been misinformed. This knowledge proved too late as Federation troops filled the building and each member of the crew was subsequently killed, leaving Avon standing over their bodies and surrounded by armed troops who opened fire. Source Kerr Avon is derived from Blake's 7. Category:Characters Category:Blake's 7 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Human Individuals Category:Earth Residents Category:Crew of the Liberator Category:Crew of Scorpio Category:Blake's 7 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Prisoners of the London Category:Blake's 7 Main Characters Category:K